


"White Out"

by matrixrefugee



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic grew out of a rather absurd comment I made; in describing something as difficult, I said something was "as easy as finding a Hollywood albino dressed in white in a blizzard". Of course that made me think of a certain anime Evil Albino/White-Haired Pretty Boy, and who would or wouldn't want to find him in a blizzard. There is one who wouldn't want to lose him in those weather conditions and this fic features her...</p>
    </blockquote>





	"White Out"

**Author's Note:**

> This fic grew out of a rather absurd comment I made; in describing something as difficult, I said something was "as easy as finding a Hollywood albino dressed in white in a blizzard". Of course that made me think of a certain anime Evil Albino/White-Haired Pretty Boy, and who would or wouldn't want to find him in a blizzard. There is one who wouldn't want to lose him in those weather conditions and this fic features her...

"White Out"

by "Matrix Refugee"

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei, aka Descendants of Darkness, it's characters, concepts and other indicia, which are the intellectual property of Yoko Matsushita, Hiroko Tokita, Manga Entertainment, Viz Media, Hakusensha, Central Park Media, et al.

Author's Note: This fic grew out of a rather absurd comment I made; in describing something as difficult, I said something was "as easy as finding a Hollywood albino dressed in white in a blizzard". Of course that made me think of a certain anime Evil Albino/White-Haired Pretty Boy, and who would or wouldn't want to find him in a blizzard. There is one who wouldn't want to lose him in those weather conditions and this fic features her...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking back to Ukyou's apartment after Christmas dinner with her parents: the snow that had started to fall earlier now came down thick, the wind bitter cold against their faces. Kazu-kun had had the foresight to bring along a large black umbrella, which he put up, sheltering them both. They walked single file, he taking the brunt of the wind, her gloved hand inside his.

"It's still bitter out here," she said. "Aren't you cold without a hat?"

"Wearing a hat would turn my hair into a rat's nest," he replied, over his shoulder. "Besides, isn't it more romantic for us to share an umbrella?" She felt his thumb caress her palm.

"That's true, but you must be freezing," she said.

"Your smile and your love keeps me warm," he said with a smile. "Besides, it's not much further."

Her foot skidded on some ice under the snow and she lost her grip on his hand. The wind rose up stronger, howling, driving the snow horizontal. Everything around her went white. She started to get up, looking around for him, but it was like being inside a bottle of milk. Finding him, with his pallor and his white clothing, would be nigh to impossible till it let up.

"Kazutaka?!" she called.

A shadow moved in the white. A thought crossed her mind: she'd heard legends of stranded travellers in the mountains seeing a woman in white in the snow, who came to them and offered them warmth only to kill them in her icy embrace. This certainly wasn't the mountains, but she'd seen things that defied scientific explanations.

She felt something pounce on her; a strong pair of arms lifted her. She nearly let out a scream and instinct told her to try and fend off her attacker, but she smelled Kazutaka's cologne. The snow parted and she looked up into his face, his pale grey eyes, his arms enfolding her.

"Did you think I would leave you to freeze out here?" he asked. "I should have thought sooner to keep you close."

"We didn't think it would be this bad out," she said, leaning her head against his shoulder, her cheek pillowed on the dense fur at the collar of his overcoat. "I'm sorry that I tried to fight you: I thought it was some predator."

"No need to apologize," he said. "You couldn't see: I could tell by the fright and disorientation in your eyes. I won't let you come to harm."

"I know, but I like to hear you say it to me," she said.

"Come let's take you home and get you out of those wet clothes before you develop hypothermia," he said.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you got me wet on purpose," she said, teasing.

"I wouldn't go to such lengths to accomplish that," he said, pretending to be displeased.

"Maybe I should knit you a red scarf so I can see you better, if this ever happens again," she said.

"You know bright colors hurt my eyes," he growled, still feigning displeasure.

"I was afraid we were separated: I've heard of people getting lost and stranded in blizzards," she said.

"That's more likely to happen in open country than in the city. But even so, no matter where we were, I assure you, I would never let that happen to you," he said, deadly serious. Before she could say more, he silenced her with a deep kiss, so intense she swore he would kiss her very soul and warm her to the core with that touch...


End file.
